The present embodiments relate to an X-ray detector. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a grid wall device having a radiation detector that is movable vertically by way of a displacement mechanism.
A X-ray detector may be a grid wall device used for taking horizontal images, for example, thorax images. In this case a patient stands in front of the X-ray detector. The actual radiation detector, which detects the radiation, is positioned behind the region of the body that is to be imaged. The X-ray source is situated in front of the patient. In order to be able to take images of different regions of the body, the X-ray source and the radiation detector may be displaced vertically. The X-ray source vertically displaceable via a ceiling-mounted displacement mechanism (stand) and the radiation detector of the grid wall device has a displacement mechanism. The grid wall device is typically disposed on the floor. The radiation detector is guided on long guide rails. To facilitate movement of the radiation detector, chain drives and counterweights are provided, which are integrated in a enclosure of correspondingly large area in order to avoid injury during movement of the detector. In addition to the laborious manual detector movement, the mechanical design of X-ray detectors in the form of grid wall devices is complicated.